El comienso del amor heeroXrelena
by itasaki
Summary: todo empiesa despues que la guerra termino... heero se encarga de la proteccion de relena a escondidas pero se dara cuenta que ama a relena... en esta historia va a ver amor y celos... si quieren mas informacion lean el finc... itasaki-sensei
1. Chapter 1

_**Konishiwa! **_

_**Bueno este es mi primer fics de gundan wing espero que les gusten y dejen rewing y Haver si leen mis otros fics xD**_

_**Nos vemos mas abajo xD**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el fin de la guerra entre las colonias y la tierra ya asía la paz entre el espacio se veía los resto de una guerra que se quedo atrás ya que ahora vivirían en la paz hasta que se acabe…

En la tierra se aya la representante de la paz la que siempre lucho por ella…

-señorita relena-noin buscaba a relena por todo el reino sanc que se hallaba en reconstrucción

La busco por casi todo el reino hasta que se le ocurrió donde podría encontrarla (como no se le ocurrió antes xD) se dirigió al jardín trasero del reino sanc era un lugar muy hermoso lleno de flores de distintos tipos y árboles…

Vio a alguien descansar debajo de uno y pensó que podía ser la señorita relena… cuando llego a su lado la vio que se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro, en eso sintió una presencia…

-se que estas hay heero yui- dijo mirando hacía una rama

-em… que pasa noin-dijo tajante

-solo que me sorprende que estés aquí después de que se acabo la guerra y desapareciste-

-así es desaparecí pero nunca me separe de ella-

-de la señorita relena-lo miro el solo asistió con la cabeza-puedo preguntarte algo heero-

-que cosa-

-tú sientes algo por la señorita relena-

Eso lo dejo algo pensador que es lo que así? porque se había quedado con ella? Acaso sentía algo por relena? Muchas preguntas se formaron en la mente de heero pero debía dar una respuesta y como buen soldado supo mantener la situación bajo control…

-no, no ciento nada por ella-

-esta bien, como digas heero-

En eso empieza a moverse la señorita relena estaba empezando a despertarse

-bueno yo debo irme-

Se fue en la sombra que se formaba por el atardecer…

-señorita relena-

Pestañando barias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que se hallaba en el lugar que había decidido descansar de toda su agitada vida laboral…

-que pasa noin-

-señorita la estaba buscando, el señor miliardo la esta buscando-

-ah… noin puedo preguntarte algo?-

-que cosa señorita relena-

-estas peleada con mi hermano?-

-porque lo dices?-

-porque le dijiste señor miliardo y tu solo lo llamas miliardo-

-es tan notable que pelee con el?-

-si… aparte se que estas enamorada de el pero mi hermano es un cabeza hueca que no se daría cuenta que tu estas hay y menos que estas enamorada de el-

-lo se, creo que debo dejar de rogar por algo que el no corresponderá-

Relena agacho la mirada sabia que noin tenia razón pero ella seria capaz de dejar de amar a heero?

-y que piensas hacer?-

-esta noche empezare una nueva vida y dejare de ser la ayudante de miliardo hoy mismo presento mi renuncia y saldré a divertirme en la noche, quieres venir conmigo relena?-

-no gracias noin… entonces ya no vendrás a esta casa?-

-no es que no deje de venir solo que ya no trabajare para miliardo pero venir a verla señorita relena-

-esta bien noin… entonces iré a ver que quiere mi hermano mientras que haces tu renuncia-

-claro señorita relena-

Me dirigí a donde se encontraba miliardo…

Toque la puerta de su oficina

Toc toc

-adelante-

-permiso hermano me buscabas-

-si relena pasa-

-bueno dime en que soy útil hermano-

Me quedo mirando por un rato… me sentía nerviosa aunque sea mi hermano era misterioso

-relena necesitó que te dirijas a una reunión importante en mi nombre-

-porque hermano?-

-porque debo resolver algo y necesito hacerlo cuanto antes-

-veo… debe ser con alguien muy importante verdad?- empecé mi interrogatorio sabia que mi hermano tenia un sentimiento por noin pero yo no podía hacer nada no era mi incumbencia meterme en sus asuntos

-si alguien muy importante para mi-se puso nerviosa al contestar

-mmm a todo esto debes conseguirte a una nueva secretaria-

-porque si mi secretaria es noin- me miro con cara de que pasaba porque decía eso

-es que veras noin…-tenia duda de decirle lo que iba hacer noin la consideraba alguien importante para mi ella siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lloraba por la ausencia de heero-ella va a renunciar-

Vi la cara de mi hermano que estaba asombrado sabia que si ella renunciaba el iba a sufrir por dentro aunque el no lo dijera

-estas segura de eso relena- mi hermano había agachado la cabeza, en su voz se notaba un eje de tristeza

-si me lo acaba de decir… miliardo puedo preguntarte algo-quería ayudar a miliardo y a noin en la guerra ellos dos siempre estuvieron juntos noin siempre cuido de miliardo y quería que ellos estuvieran felices juntos…

-ah… que cosa quieres preguntar relena-su mirada tenia tristeza

-tu-no sabia como preguntarle temía que mi hermano me retara por lo que le preguntaría-quieres a noin verdad-

-a que te refieres con querer en que sentido-

-que si tu amas a noin-cuando dije eso lo ise con los ojos cerrados temía que el se enojara

-la verdad relena te soy franco-lo mire y le asistí con la cabeza-si yo amo a noin pero ella nunca se fijaría en mi ella es muy bonita para estar con alguien frío como yo-

-quieres que te de un consejo?-

-si pero no se a que me ayudara eso-

Le sonreí unos momentos el sentimiento de noin era correspondido por mi hermano pero los dos temían miedo de que el otro no sintiera lo mismo que el otro…

-bueno solo puedo decir que los dos están equivocado-

-a que te refieres con que los dos estamos equivocados-

-ufff...-lo mire con una cara que ni yo misma sabia que la ponía-es que ella también te ama pero tu siempre estas muy ocupado y tienes la cabeza hueca que no la vez ella piensa que tu nunca te fijarías en ella-

-eso significa que me ama como yo la amo a ella-

-así es genio- le sonreí dulcemente

-pero hay un problema-

Su cara se torno triste

-cual hermano?-

-que ella va a renunciar-

-pero eso se resuelve… no lo crees hermano-

-pero como relena-

-se supone que ella tiene que venir a tu oficina a renunciar no es así- el solo asistió con la cabeza-bueno cuando ella venga tu hablas con ella le dices lo que sientas… antes que la pierdas hermano-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En otra parte de la mansión se hallaba noin pensando como olvidar a miliardo seria una misión muy difícil cumplir…

Entre las sombras se hallaba heero observando a noin se le habían formado dudas acerca de lo que le había preguntado noin y necesitaba aclararlas lo antes posibles…

-heero se que estas hay no te escondas-

-hm – fue lo único que dijo heero

-que deseas heero-

-necesito preguntarte algo –

-adelante puedes preguntar-

-cuando uno sabe que sientes algo por alguien… sabes que fui entrenado para ser un soldado perfecto que no sienta ningún sentimiento… pero te soy franco no se que me pasa cuando estoy con ella, yo le prometí matarla pero no puedo hacerlo-

-heero solo te puedo decir que tú mismo sabes la respuesta en tu corazón porque aunque seas un soldado perfecto tienes corazón-

-entiendo-

-te darás cuenta de lo que sientes por ella muy pronto heero-

-a que te refieres con eso-

-tú solo espera-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-entiendo… bueno a lo que te llame necesito que vallas a la colonia L-X1-

-dime a donde debo ir cuando me encuentre en la colonia-

-bueno a esta dirección… Av. Canto #2696… se encuentra al sur de la colonia-

-esta bien dime cuando debo partir-

-en dos días-

-esta bien hermano y Pienza lo que te dije bueno me retiro adiós-

-adiós relena-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-que yo mismo tengo la respuesta en mi corazón… como sabre lo que siento por relena y eso que dijo que pronto me daré cuenta que ciento por ella-

Heero seguía sumido en sus pensamientos pero oculto entre las sombras cuando apareció relena en su cuarto…

Heero desde que acabo la guerra fue dado por muerto pero desde ese entonces decidió proteger a la señorita relena desde la sombra para que ningún revolucioncita o asesino le hiciera daño mientras el viviera nada va a dañar a relena era una promesa que hizo en la tumba de una vieja amiga…

Cuando regreso en si se dio cuenta de la presencia de relena…

-relena- lo dijo en un susurro de viento

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-que será lo que mi hermano tenga que hacer en la colonia L-X1-

Cuando heero escucho que relena tenia que ir a su colonia natal… no sabia que hacer ya que podría descubrir que el estaba vivo y sabría que ella lo buscaría aunque una parte de el quería que ella supiera que el vivía, deseaba estar con ella…

-bueno después pregunto que es esa reunión-

Heero aun no reasignaba de que relena iba a su colonia natal…

-creo que voy a dar una vuelta-

Cuando salía de su cuarto heero la seguía de entre las sombra aun tenia que hallar una forma de que relena no fuera hacia la colonia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-ufff... ya tengo casi todo listo solo me falta presentar mi renuncia-

Noin se encontraba en su cuarto preparando sus cosas se había decidido ir de ese lugar lo antes posible, no aguantaba estar un segundo mas necesitaba estar lejos de miliardo formar una vida nueva ya que no iba a esperar hasta que miliardo se diera cuenta de que ella se encontraba justo enfrente, no quería que el se diera cuenta cuando ya tengan 90 años aun era joven tan solo tenia 25 años de edad igual que el…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**To be continue…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Que pasara con noin y miliardo?**_

_**Heero se dará cuenta que relena es lo mas importante que el tiene **_

_**Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo…**_

_**Espero que les aya gustado cuídense mucho besitos sayonara! **_

_**Atte: itasaki-sensei**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están? Si lo se no eh actualizado desde el 2009, desde que subí la historia : l no se si les guste a mis lectores este nuevo capitulo que pondré, ojala que si…

Bueno no molesto mas y les dejo el capitulo, nos leemos abajo…

-Dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 2

Noin se dirigía al despacho de Miliardo, para poder presentar su renuncia y acabar con todo y no seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido…

Cuando llego a la puerta de su despacho, toco y espero una respuesta o más bien una invitación del dueño del despacho a pasar…

-Adelante-

Esa era la respuesta que Noin esperaba para poder terminar con su supuesto amor no correspondido… Sin más abrió la puerta y se puso frente a Miliardo…

-Noin en que te puedo ayudar…-

Miliardo lo dijo de la manera más calmada posible para no hacer notar su nerviosismo del momento que sentía, porque si fallaba su idea de declaración no habría nada que mantuviera a Noin a su lado…

-Miliardo… Vengo a presentar mi renuncia de mí puesto…-

Las palabras de Noin fueron más dolorosas de las que había pensado Miliardo… Tomando un poco la compostura y poniéndose serio pregunto el motivo de tan renuncia…

-Porque Noin, estas insatisfecha de algo?-

Miliardo quería que Noin diera el primer paso… Que ella se declarara primero…

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto Miliardo, es solo eso…-

Algo desilusionado, pero tomando un poco de valor y también recordando las palabras que le había dicho Relena, si no le decía lo que sentía en este momento a Noin, la perdería para siempre…

-Noin, antes de que presentes tu renuncia… Yo tengo algo que decirte… Me podrías escuchar?-

Noin algo aturdida, por que el pidiera hablar con ella en este momento que ella pensó que sería menos largo y torturador para ella se estaba asiendo eterno…

Sin más asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender aceptación que siguiera hablando…

-Noin, se que soy la persona más desatenta que has conocido… Pero no por eso yo no te valoro o te quiera, es todo lo contrario… yo…- Hablar de lo que sentía se le estaba asiendo muy eterno y complicado, pensó que iba a ser más fácil, lo estuvo practicando desde que aclaro su cabeza y agarro valor para hablar con Noin desde que su hermanita menor que hubiera informado de lo que iba a pasar… - Yo Noin… En verdad Noin… Te amo, se que no me crees porque nunca demuestro ni la mayor ni la mínimo interés por ti… Estaría bien si dudaras y no es un método cobarde ni engañoso para que te quedes a mi lado como mi secretaria, es todo lo contrario… Quiero que te quede a mi lado para siempre… Si tuviera un anillo en este momento te pediría que te casaras conmigo, pero no tuve tiempo de ir por uno… Noin no te vayas de mi lado…-

Noin no salía de su asombro… Ella había ido hay para terminar todo y ahora Miliardo le había salido con tal confesión y no solo así no que estaba arrodillado a sus pies… Si ella hubiera sabido que esto pasaría hubiera renunciado hace mucho tiempo atrás…

Sin más perder tiempo se arroba a abrazar a Miliardo por el cuello…

-No me iré de tu lado Miliardo, mientras no me olvides…-

-No Noin no te dejare más de lado… Prometo no descuidarte mas y prestarte más atención… Salir en algunas noches a cenar, a tener una vida de pareja…-

-Miliardo, me conformo con poder estar a tu lado…-

Sin más la pareja se beso sin darse cuenta que desde la puerta del despacho de Miliarlo esta Relena mirándolos mientras sonreía…

-Les deseo lo mejor hermano y Noin, espero que sean muy felices juntos…-

Sin más cerró la puerta despacio y desapareció por los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada de Heero desde las sombras…

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como estuvo el capitulo bueno? Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, criticas y cosa por el estilo… Motivo por el que estoy escribiendo la continuación de la historia muy simple… Me puse a revisar mis historias sin terminar y a leer sus comentario y vi esta historia y por el deseo de 5 lectores de que la continuara, aunque no fue específicamente de la pareja, pero esa parte de la historia servirá para ayudar a Heero a entender algo que el busca…

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen algún comentario

Sayonara…


End file.
